


Good Kisser

by midnightofthesoul



Series: love me if you dare [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chloe's ladyjam of 2015, F/F, Jealousy, Lust, Panic Attacks, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sexy Times, Trapped In Elevator, enjoy, plays a starring role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightofthesoul/pseuds/midnightofthesoul
Summary: Trapped in an elevator, Chloe comes up with a foolproof way to distract Beca from her claustrophobia.or... That time they made out to Chloe's ladyjam of 2014 and we get the kiss we all deserve.





	Good Kisser

**Author's Note:**

> Requisite listen: Usher's 'Good Kisser.'

Beca feels good.

 _Real_ good.

She’s the appropriate amount of buzzed and warm and fuzzy. She’s had a great time with her best friends on their last night in Europe. She’s gone from sober to drunk and back to lightly, pleasantly tipsy. It's the perfect level of inebriated to smile loosely and to think terrible ideas are the best she’s ever heard.

It’s late, or early, rather. Just a breath away from four and she knows she’s going to hurt later. But now? Now she’s humming absently as she piles into the elevator after Cynthia Rose and Chloe. Jessica and Ashley tapped out earlier in the night, but Flo held strong until the Frenchman she’d been dancing with finally said the magic words. All she offered up was a devilish smirk and a wink as he tugged her out of the club. And Lilly? No one knows.

Fat Amy, Aubrey and Legacy trail behind Beca, each looking a little disheveled and well-ravished from their own romantic encounters earlier. Chloe looks the way Beca feels, soft and liquid-like. Poor Cynthia Rose looks like bedtime up and passed her by.

“Ugh, what is _with_ this elevator?” Aubrey huffs as the doors start to close. Each girl presses the buttons to their designated floors. None of their rooms are on the same floor except Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose on the eighth floor, and Beca and Chloe on the 16th floor, due to the lateness of room booking.

“What? Is it the smell of expensive perfume, or the fact that they have someone’s sexytime playlist goin?” Fat Amy asks, her head leaning against the wall.

“Both, I guess?”

“I dunno,” grins Chloe. Her smile is a little more slippery, the same way it’d been after Chicago left to get some rest, and she started dancing with Beca and Aubrey, “it’s kinda fun.”

“Yeah,” Cynthia Rose snorts, “if you’re in a porno.”

“Eh, not so much,” Aubrey shrugs as they reach her floor, throwing a peace sign. “Enjoy Tove Lo.”

“Night!” They all call out as she walks gracefully on scary-tall heels towards her room. Beca thinks that Aubrey is moving remarkably well for the amount of alcohol she consumed. Not only that, but the fact that she didn’t leave with the guy she spent half the night dancing and making out with is puzzling, because he was very hot.

“Why do you lot think it’s stuck on the sexy playlist?” Fat Amy wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. "Is this the sexy-vator?"

“I hope not,” Emily frowns at the thought as she removes her hands from the railing. “When I came down earlier, I was stuck with a businessman and an older couple and _I Feel it Coming_ was playing. Let’s talk about inappropriate.”

Beca smirks as Chloe laughs, shaking her head. “Oh, CR and I rode down together and we had Evermoist enter after us. _S &M_ came on. We couldn’t help it…”

“Aw girl, don’t even,” Cynthia Rose shakes her head at Chloe, grinning. “Y’all, she didn’t even hesitate to start grinding on me.” Cynthia Rose mimics Chloe’s moves against the redhead, singing, ‘ _Cause I may be bad, but I’m perfectly good at it_ ’.”

“Oh, and like you weren’t singing along too!” Chloe scrunches up her nose in that adorable (wait, what?) way. Cynthia Rose just shakes her head.

“Y’all should have seen her, ‘ _Chains and whips excite me_...’ Chloe, you know that Calamity girl was gonna drop to her knees right then and there.”

Chloe gasps in mock prudishness, but winks as the door opens for Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy to exit. “So scandalous!”

“See y’all in the morning,” Cynthia Rose waves as she and Fat Amy step backwards. “And Beca? You were great out there, tonight. So proud of you!”

“Me too, Shortstack!”

Beca grins as her head falls to the side, waving at the pair while the door closes. Legacy yawns loudly as she turns to her side and faces Beca, her face suddenly serious. “You’re not gonna forget us, are you? Like when you’re all famous and stuff?”

“What!? Dude, no!” Beca frowns as she slides closer to Legacy. She has so many feelings tonight and she legit needs to tamp that shit down. “You know I’m terrible at texting, but if you send me an email with like.. a ton of exclamation points in the subject… I’ll respond in a day or so.”

“Don’t hold your breath,” Chloe puffs out a laugh. “Sorry, Becs, but you are the absolute worst at communication.”

“Hush, you!” Beca points her finger at Chloe with a hollow sense of accusation. “She’s right. Call Chloe first. But I’ll tell you a secret,” Beca leans closer to Emily. “You’re one of my favorites, so I’ll respond, yeah?”

Emily takes in every syllable that Beca’s uttered like it’s sheer gospel. “Promise?”

And only because she’s still tipsy, Beca offers up her pinky. “Promise.” Emily eyes Beca’s pinky for a moment then hooks her own around it and they shake in solemn agreement.

“I’ll hold you to it,” Emily says as the door opens. She wraps her right arm around Chloe then pulls an unwilling Beca in for a group hug. “See you guys at breakfast in the morning!”

And then there were two. Beca settles against the back corner of the lift as Chloe hums along to the music, her eyes sliding shut.

Beca, the perfect amount of buzzed and brash, quirks her head to the side and glances over at Chloe. Her hair is sweaty along the edges, much like Beca’s, and her leather jacket is hanging by her fingertips over her shoulder, having been d’offed hours ago.

“So what happened with Chicago? Beca asks quietly, running her fingers through her hair. She'd changed into her black skinny jeans and a red v-neck camisole after the performance as they had a night out on the town to enjoy afterward.

“Nothing, really,” Chloe sighs. “He has some teleconference at…” Chloe squints hard in thought. “Actually it’s probably right now. I think it's a meeting with Japan or something? I forget.”

“Right,” Beca nods, unsure as to what she should say next. “Well, I mean, there’s one more day, so maybe…”

“Eh,” Chloe shrugs in a non-committal fashion that confuses Beca, before changing the subject. “What about you? You’re about to head off to Paris. Are you ready?”

Before Beca can reply to that loaded question, the elevator comes to an ominous halt. One that makes Beca swallow, hard. She glances at Chloe and frowns.

“Shit, dude. What's happening?” Beca walks to the control panel and scans it for the emergency button. She quickly tugs, not liking the idea of being stuck in a metal box suspended… 14 stories high.

“Does your phone work? Mine died hours ago after we took all those snapchats,” Chloe bites her lip as the lights flicker then switch to a foreboding red light. They glance at each other and take a quick breath simultaneously.

“Yeah,” Beca frowns, biting her lip. “I just texted everyone to go to the front desk and tell them we're stuck in the elevator…. Emily is headed down now.”

“Good…” Chloe sighs, nodding. “That’s… good.”

Beca bobs her head in agreement as she leans against the wall, shutting her eyes to pretend she’s not stuck in a tiny, enclosed space. She’s never been great with elevators, but at least she's stuck in one with someone she likes. Even if she doesn’t agree with said person’s recent decisions.

The elevator lurches again and Beca starts to lose her cool. Her breathing becomes more rapid, her skin grows clammy, and she starts to get tunnel vision. Chloe drops her jacket and moves in front of Beca, trying to get her to slow her breathing, but it’s not working in the slightest.

“This isn’t…” Beca shudders. “I can’t…” She’s pretty sure one of the walls is moving closer by millimeters. _Shit_. She’s going to get squashed to death. Or it’s going to plummet and she’s going to get pancaked... Or she’s going to suffocate. Yes, that’s the way. Because all the air is getting sucked out of this little metal death trap.

“Fuck this shit, give me a leg up,” Beca says as she glances up towards the ceiling, hoping there’s that ever present accessory entrance in the center. Except there isn’t, because this is a newer hotel and stuff like this isn’t supposed to happen. How the hell is she supposed to pull a _Diehard_ maneuver when she can’t even get out of the freaking elevator!?

Chloe tugs at Beca’s hand and urges her to lean against the wall to focus on her breathing, because if anything, it’s gotten faster. Meanwhile, _Oh La La_ , by Goldfrapp is layering a heavy synthetic beat that’s not helping her pace her breathing whatsoever.

“Okay okay, let me think. There's gotta be some way...” Chloe runs her hand over forehead in thought, pacing until she pulls away, smiling. “Kiss me.”

“Do what now?” Beca’s voice goes up an octave and her breathing gets even more rapid. She's leaning against the back of the elevator bent at the waist, hands on her knees.

“Oh, come on,” Chloe steps closer in front of Beca and tries to get the smaller woman to match her breathing. _In and out, in and out, in and_ — “There's nothing like a good makeout sesh to make you forget where you are.”

“I am NOT kissing you… while we’re trapped… in an elevator,” Beca scowls between breaths.

“What? Do you have something against kissing me?”

“No! This is not how our first kiss…” Beca clamps down at her slip up and presses her hand against her chest. She focuses on how fast her heart is beating, which is too damn fast.

“How _our_ first kiss...?” Perking up, Chloe takes a step closer, her voice dropping as she forgets their situation. “You’ve given thought to our first kiss?”

“Now is not the time to unpack this,” Beca sucks in a shuddering breath as she starts to get dizzy. Chloe reaches her hand out to stabilize Beca as she rises up against the back of the elevator. “Besides, I'm not gonna kiss you with The Ladyjam of 2014 blasting in the background.”

Chloe's brow furrows as she listens to the telltale whistling at the start of Usher’s _Good Kisser_. “Well… You can't deny how appropriate it is.”

“Oh my God.”

“Now, come on, Mitchell. Suck it up and fucking kiss me,” Chloe loses her patience as she leans forward and whispers: “I _dare_ you.”

“Seriously!?” Bec’s eyebrows dart upwards at Chloe’s brazen and uncharacteristic use of profanity, because it's so damn hot.

Beca swallows hard, heart stuttering in her chest. They both know that Beca is physically incapable of turning down a dare. It's why she avoids Truth or Dare. She's done some crazy stuff (ask her about the Chicken Fiasco of 2010 and the Drag-Racing incident of 2012 — and subsequent ride in a cop car) for the sake of a dare.

“That is not fair and you know it,” Beca sighs, shaking her head. She fixes her gaze on the floor as Usher whispers ' _Make it worth it, baby'._ She can’t help but feel like he’s talking to her.

“Still,” Beca hums as her breathing finally starts to slow down, fixing her thoughts on the redhead instead of suffocating to death. “I'll never get how a song... about blowjobs... turned into your ladyjam.”

“You're joking, right?” Chloe scoffs as she picks up the next verse of the song, dropping her voice low and scratchy, to emphasize the point. “ _I done been around the world, I done kissed a lot of girls, so I’m guessin’ that it’s true...”_

Beca clenches her jaw as her body immediately responds to Chloe's voice, all sex and grit. She turns to the redhead, Beca's eyebrows quirked as she gives Chloe a disbelieving look. In response, Chloe leans forward and winks at Beca, “ _Don’t nobody kiss it like you,_ ” the corner over her lip ticking up in a knowing manner. The movement draws Beca’s attention to those very lips, and a soft gasp escapes her.

Later, Beca will call this the moment that she knew she'd lost (what, she isn't sure yet) against Chloe Beale. But she'll be damned if she doesn't go down swinging.

"Don't forget, Beale," Beca sighs, shaking her head. "This is  _your_ dare."

She turns her gaze to the marbled floor of the elevator and takes in one last semi-calming breath. Still pressed against the back of the elevator next to Chloe, Beca pivots and pushes off.  Sucking in her bottom lip, she runs her gaze up over Chloe, cast in this eerie red light, wearing a short, flowy black skirt, and her dark purple blouse with it's emphasis on her décolletage. Chloe - who hasn't moved, is still fixing Beca with a daring expression, eyes glued to Beca's mouth, and it's setting Beca on fire. Releasing her lip ever so slowly and seductively, she saunters forward until her nose is mere inches from Chloe’s neck. Beca murmurs, ‘ _Make me holla, and I bet a million dollars’_ against the rapid thrumming at Chloe’s pulse point. Chloe lets out a soft sigh, but makes no other movement, waiting for Beca to stake her claim.

At this point, Beca's committed, so it’s go big or go home (actually, it's die in this metal box, but whatever).

In her four-inch platform heels, Chloe’s got a bit of height on Beca, whos wearing a pair of flats as she’s nursing an evil blister from her boots. It’s the perfect height difference for Beca to lean forward and have her wicked way with Chloe. She runs her nose along the side of Chloe’s neck, breathing in her scent then letting out soft, hot air before whispering along with the music: “ _At 5 in the mornin’, we can only be about to do one thing_.”

She bites first, gentle, then harder, before she runs her tongue over the skin just beneath Chloe's ear. The gasp and subsequent moan do little to hide how sensitive a spot it is for Chloe. Beca lavishes there briefly, licking sweat and sucking in lightly at intervals. It summons some delightful sounds from the back of Chloe’s throat, but it's not distracting enough for Chloe to forget to whisper, “ _Your pretty lips leave me so inspired_.”

Beca doesn't stop. It makes her even more determined to make Chloe forget everything, including this song. With renewed vigor, Beca dips down to Chloe’s collar bone and licks a strip up her neck like she’s forging a pathway, slow and steady. Chloe’s skin is soft and tastes of salt and citrus, much like the earlier body shots they took.

Reaching out, Beca places one hand against the wall behind Chloe’s head while she sweeps the other hand around to the small of Chloe’s back. Her fingers tangle in the silky fabric of Chloe’s blouse, but the tremor that spreads through Chloe’s body at the contact electrifies Beca’s drive.

When she tucks her head and reaches the base of Chloe's neck, it's all teeth and tongue, gentle sucking so as not to leave a mark. Not _too_ much of one, at least. Once she reaches Chloe’s earlobe, Beca hums for a moment, tugging on it with her teeth, before rasping out, “ _You do it so good, you fuck my mind_.”

Without warning, Chloe’s hands grab whatever they can reach, which so happens to be Beca’s hips, and tugs the petite brunette close against her.  Chloe's thumbs rub over Beca's bare hip bones, having slipped under Beca’s tight shirt in seconds and dipped down quickly beneath her waist band, “ _You make me wanna tap out and retire_.” Chloe's words and the contact make Beca jerk forward slightly, letting out a quiet moan against Chloe's flushed chest. In response, Beca drags her fingers up Chloe's vertebrae, drawing sporadic circles in the hollow of her throat in time with her tongue.

Chloe releases a haggard breath as Beca flips her hair out of the way, then slides over to the other side of Chloe’s neck and peppers it with light, soft kisses while her nails scrape against Chloe's back. She slides her free hand behind Chloe's neck and gently turns it for a better angle, before latching on again.

And then the elevator heaves.

Beca reflexively bites down hard at the base of Chloe’s neck in surprise. It causes the other woman to groan and for Beca to tighten her hold on Chloe’s back. The movement is not completely without fear as she pulls away, distracted for a moment. Her eyes meet Chloe’s, pupils blown and lids heavy with desire. Beca figures she doesn't look much different. They’re only a breath away from each other, heavy puffs of air escaping at near synchronous intervals.

They lean towards each other at the same time, but just before their lips meet, Beca pulls just far enough away so that when she tucks in her bottom lip and licks it, upon release it drags slowly against Chloe’s bottom lip. And then Beca reaches up along Chloe’s spine and tugs on the tips of Chloe’s hair, jerking her head back before Beca leans forward and seals her lips on Chloe’s neck once again.

The reaction is immediate. Chloe sucks in a raspy breath and moans at the hair pulling and Beca’s tongue dancing along her skin. Chloe’s hands dip lower until she reaches Beca’s butt and tugs upwards, roughly. This time Beca has to pause her ministrations as she feels that intimate friction against her core, causing her to bite down hard on her lip before choosing to change her positioning. She quickly slides her thigh between Chloe’s legs and slips a hand beneath the back of Chloe’s blouse, finger tips scratching against her side.

With this, Beca decides it’s time to up the ante. She slides her other hand from Chloe’s neck, along her arm and waist, running it very purposefully over Chloe’s buttocks and down the back of her thigh, before lifting up her leg. She times it so that when she leans forward with her thigh, it rubs against Chloe in just the right way. Beca grins impishly, “ _I'm staring at your barrel…_ ”

Tightening her fingers against Beca’s skin, Chloe sucks in a breath and drops herself lower, grinding purposefully against Beca once again. Not only does it send Beca’s nerve endings ablaze and make her belly swirl, but Chloe’s next words drive her to pure insanity: “ _Pull the trigger_ ,” Chloe all but moans into her ear before pressing an open-mouthed kiss against Beca’s neck, “ _Chitty chitty bang, babe_.”

The fact that the woman can still sing with the song despite Beca giving her everything she’s got, her thigh pressed high and teeth biting on Chloe’s shoulder, is more than a little off-putting. At this point, Beca’s ready to pull out all the stops.

Her fingers pull against the arch in Chloe's back then skitter along her ribs as Beca ducks her head, pressing her open mouth even lower along Chloe’s sternum. Just as Beca traces her thumb along the underside of Chloe’s bra-clad breast, her tongue reaches the dip between them and bites against the opposite breast. Hard.

"Oh, God," whimpers Chloe, as she grinds down hard on Beca’s thigh, her hands reaching lower to Beca’s ass and jerking her upwards against her core, nearly lifting Beca off the ground. Chloe’s head falls back against the wall as her mouth falls open in silent pleasure, soft puffs of air escaping as Beca slowly picks up the rhythm as she presses into the redhead.

Chloe’s fingers are digging into Beca’s butt and her breathing is shallow, biting hard on her bottom lip to keep herself quiet. Glancing upward, the sight alone causes Beca to lose the last of her senses. She slides her hand beneath Chloe’s skirt and runs it along a smooth swath of skin until she reaches Chloe’s very firm, very bare ass. Further inspection reveals that of course, Chloe is wearing a thong — a lacy one. The tip of her index finger tells her so.

Beca glides her nails over the skin, yanking up on Chloe's bent leg before pushing hard with her thigh. The movement makes Chloe release Beca and push upwards for a moment like it's too much too soon; before she reaches up and slides her finger on Beca’s jaw, tipping her face up toward Chloe’s. Eyes shut, Beca’s heart hammers in her chest as Chloe swipes her thumb against Beca's bottom lip. Her eyes flash open and Beca gives in to her utmost desire.

When Beca crushes her lips against Chloe’s, it’s fevered and wanting and slippery. It’s not neat, but there’s a lot of tongue and it’s damn near perfect. Tracing Chloe's upper lip with her tongue, Beca grins at the feel of Chloe pressed tightly against her, relishing in the moment before Chloe nibbles Beca's bottom lip. Beca can’t help but let out a soft moan as Chloe’s hips finally resume their pace as she grinds against Beca’s leg, her hands moving back down to clutch Beca’s ass, tight and solid.

Then the red lights start to flicker and the elevator shudders so heavily that they're forced to break apart so they can grab the railing.

“Holy shit,” Beca huffs out as she leans against the near wall, both at their impending doom and her utter state of arousal. Distantly, she realizes the song is over and it's halfway through some French song that sounds equally bedroom-worthy. Well, at least Beca succeeded in making Chloe forget that damn song.

They stare at each other, skin slick with sweat, chests heaving and lips swollen, for an untold matter of time. Chloe must see the panic starting to return while Beca catches her breath and turns back to Beca.

Slowly, she reaches out to tuck Beca's hair behind her ear, then sweeps her up into another kiss. This one is different, it's less desire but somehow more desperate. Beca grips Chloe’s arms tightly as Chloe takes another step forward and pushes Beca by the hips into the wall. Beca can hardly focus, her fight or flight reflex is on the fritz and she's got a handful of Chloe's breast, and the other is clutching her ass. She swipes her tongue against Chloe’s and hums into the kiss.

Frankly? It's not a bad way to go.

When Beca’s fingers slide up Chloe's skirt and she runs her hand along the front of Chloe's thigh, Chloe's kisses slow down a bit at the sensation. Beca worries she's losing Chloe and tugs the other woman's bottom lip between her teeth, relishing in the breathy moan she emits. Beca glides her hand up and down Chloe’s thigh once more, this time, her thumb slides along the front edge of that stupid lacy thong.

A brief zing of jealousy shoots through Beca at the thought that Chloe wore it with another person in mind. It drives her to madness at the thought, causing her to jerk up and into Chloe with her thigh and bite down on Chloe's lip, hard.

Without pretense, she presses the edge of her thumb against the apex between Chloe's thighs, stopping her movement for a moment as though testing the waters and waiting for permission. The other woman pulls away from Beca’s swollen lips with a pop, but only long enough to look Beca in the eyes and finds what she’s searching for. Nodding subtly, she presses forward and gives Beca the deepest, longest kiss she’s ever experienced.

Beca nearly forgets herself for a moment, she gets so caught up in this kiss.

So caught up, that she barely hears the sound of a crowbar wrenching the doors to the elevator open at intervals. Coming to an abrupt halt at the jarring sound, Beca retracts her hands and her lips. Dazed, she leans her forehead against Chloe's as they catch their breath.

A loud, metal-on-metal squeak and the doors start to groan open in small increments. It's enough time for the women to pull apart, collect their jackets, and straighten each other out, despite their overwhelming need. Someone shines in a flashlight and calls out to them in French.

After replying in the affirmative, the doors move open a little faster. Beca and Chloe are stuck between floors. Fortunately, there's enough space for someone to reach down and tug them through the gap at the top third of the opening.

“Here, you go first,” offers Chloe as she turns to Beca, who's shaking her head. “You need to get out of here more than I do.”

“Chlo-”

“Don't argue, just go!” Chloe pushes Beca towards the man who is holding out his hand. Just before she reaches up to latch on, she turns back to Chloe.

Leaning forward, Beca cups Chloe's cheeks and kisses her one last time, softer, sweeter. She pulls back just an inch and murmurs, “ _This girl, she’s my hero._ ” With a blinding smile, she presses one last kiss to Chloe's lips. Then Beca turns back and reaches up, pulled out in seconds.

Chloe follows directly after, happy to be on solid ground and swept up directly into Aubrey and Emily’s arms. They were the only two who were still cognizant enough to respond to Beca’s texts, and like dutiful friends, they waited until the pair reached safety.

They're a floor away from Beca and Chloe's rooms and after thanking and assuring Emily and Aubrey that they are indeed fine, the pair is kindly escorted up the stairs by several gentlemen who want to ensure they get to their rooms safely. Beca's room is at the opposite end of the hall from Chloe's. Glancing over at Chloe, Beca squeezes her hand as they part in different directions.

Just as Beca reaches her room, she looks back and finds Chloe’s eyes fixed on her, even as she's bidding her escorts goodnight. Her gaze is dark and questioning, leaving Beca wondering where it's left them.

Was this just a distraction technique for Chloe? Just a dare? Or was it something more?

Once Beca's shut her door, she leans against it and tries to collect her breath and thoughts. It proves worthless as all she can think about is Chloe and the feel of Chloe's soft lips against her own.

It takes less than 90 seconds for her to figure out that she's not done yet. So, she opens her door quietly and starts walking towards Chloe's room. She's two doors away when Chloe pulls open her own door and steps out, barefoot and eyes filled with want. She halts upon seeing Beca and releases a luminous smile, then backs up before the door can shut.

“Need to settle up on that dare?” Chloe grins as Beca steps inside and presses Chloe against the wall, now closer in height.

“You never specified _where_ I was supposed to kiss you.” Beca sighs as Chloe wraps her arms around Beca's neck, her own hands clutching Chloe's hips. “Figured I should honor the actual meaning of the song.”

And she does. Several times that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about a part II from Chloe's pov. Thoughts?


End file.
